To Peace and Friendship!
by Historyman101
Summary: Written for Tumblr's Eureka 7 Secret Santa. December 1944: After a harrowing campaign in Normandy, Renton and Eureka are eager to go back to their normal lives. On Christmas Eve, they get a call from their old friends asking to share in festivities. What else can they do but say yes? Knowledge of the Historical series is not required to enjoy this. Merry Christmas!


**A/N: Hello and Merry Christmas to all! Surprised to see me so early? Well, it's not because I'm starting the final volume, obviously. (I do have some teasers for you all, but those are for later.) This year I participated in the E7 Secret Santa Event on Tumblr because...well, I missed last year's lol. And I feel bad that outside of this and the historical E7 fanart I commission, I don't contribute much to the fandom. Hopefully this will remedy that.**

 **Naturally, the story is still in the historical continuity, but that shouldn't distract people too much. For those who haven't read my previous works, don't worry; you don't need to know everything that has happened so far, and there isn't anything major in terms of spoilers here. Just expect things to be a little different since it's in our universe, and in World War II. Other than that, have fun and have a Merry Christmas!**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Eureka 7 or any associated works. Just the story here._

 **To Alyce from the Alyce-in-Enchantment Tumblr blog. I hope you enjoy and Merry Christmas!**

 **To Peace and Friendship**

 **An Eureka 7 Secret Santa Fiction**

 **By**

 **Historyman101**

 **December 24** **th** **, 1944**

 **Bellforest, California, USA**

Even with a war waging onward, life still moved ever forward. School. Work. Christmas shopping and caroling. Cold nights spent downtown beneath the wintry sky, with fir trees lit up as bright as day.

For Renton Thurston, Christmas was a time to be with family and his soul-mate, Eureka Novikova. On their long, hard campaign in Normandy, they never had much time for each other. At least, not in a way that would be normal for a couple. They were together either fighting Germans, escaping capture, or tending to each other's wounds. Even though he and all the others had been home since September, he made the most of every spare minute he had with her.

After so many brushes with death, he was determined not to waste the life he had. Not after so much had been lost already.

It was a peaceful evening, and Eureka was putting on the final decorations for the Thurston family's Christmas tree. The tree was small in size, just about her height, decked with garlands and lights of all colors. The ornaments were mostly old hand-me-downs from earlier Christmases. They couldn't afford much else, according to William. But even a small, modest tree like this could still be beautiful.

That much was made clear as Eureka aligned the topper on the tree. Bright red with gold stripes and trim.

"Renton! The tree is finished. How does it look?"

Renton, who emerged from making some hot chocolate at the kitchen, walked to the living room and saw the tree for himself. He couldn't help but chuckle at his girlfriend, going on her tip toes as she placed the topper on the tree. Even at the age of 17, she was still such a small girl.

Eureka carefully stepped out of the footstool and received her cup of hot chocolate.

"Well?"

"It looks lovely, Eureka. You've done a great job."

"Just a great job?" she asked with a small pout. "How about a reward for my efforts?"

"Whatever do you mean, darling?"

Without saying a word, the Russian girl pointed to her lips. With a small laugh, the eighteen-year-old softly placed his lips on hers. Not content with a simple peck, Eureka snaked her free hand behind his neck and pulled him in, deepening their kiss and making it taste sweeter thanks to the hot chocolate. It was moments like these she had missed while on campaign in Normandy. It was moments like these she had to make last, and had to create.

"The tree is not as lovely as you are, lyubova moya," Renton softly said as they broke apart.

Blushing lightly, the snow eyed girl brought her body even closer to her beau's, enjoying such intimacy. It felt so good to have him compliment her and always treating her right.

"Vyerna? Prove it."

Before the kiss could lead to something more, William called his little brother from across the kitchen.

"Hey, Romeo! You got a call from Dominic!"

Renton quietly groaned in slight annoyance as he headed over to the black rotary telephone, sitting in repose next to the sofa facing the tree. Eureka couldn't help but smile and giggled at the sight of her fiancé, frustrated that their small moment was interrupted. There would be plenty more chances, though.

"Thanks, Will. You can go away, now," Renton said, still agitated with his eldest brother's incessant jokes. Even after accepting his relationship with the Russian, William still couldn't hold back with the nicknames and poking fun at him for being a hopeless romantic. Renton wondered if he was worse than Holland or not.

"Hello?"

 _"Hey, Ren! Merry Christmas. How is your day going?"_

"Hi there, Dom. Merry Christmas to you, too. Eureka and I just finished with our tree."

 _"Good, good. Do you have any plans tonight?"_

"Not really. Why?"

 _"Anemone and I are having dinner at our flat. Since it's Christmas Eve, you want to come over?"_

Renton's sharp eyes widened slightly at such an invite. It was good and all, but, would it be a tad much for them in such a small space?

"You sure about that, my friend? I would hate to impose on—"

 _"Renton, come on! Who are you talking to, here? I'm your best friend, your old classmate_ and _we fought together in Normandy! Of course you won't be imposing. It'll be fun. You could use a little change of scenery anyway. Besides, Anemone got a present to give Eureka. She wanted to do it before now, but...well..."_

The oak brown-haired boy covered the mouthpiece and looked over his shoulder at Eureka, who only stared back quizzically.

"Well, what?"

Dominic's tone became hushed.

 _"She was dragging me up and down San Francisco all weekend shopping. She only just remembered."_

Renton stifled a laugh from the reveal. Typical Anemone and her holiday consumer mindset.

"Very well, then. When do you want us to come over?"

"Whenever you have a moment. You can come over right now, if you want."

The American Russian smiled. Now that he thought of it, it had been a while since he spent time with his two good friends since middle school. Ever since their somber return from Normandy, everyone was slowly recovering and rebuilding their lives back to how they use to be.

Now that they were back on track, it was best to spend as much time together than before. Renton felt more comfortable than ever and has gained back who he use to be, but not quite the same. He was wiser, stronger, and more resolute than he ever had been before.

"It's a date, then. We're on our way!"

"Great, I'll be on a lookout for you."

After he hung up and explained their friend's proposition to Eureka, he made for his new coat on the rack. The old trench coat was little more than a rag upon arriving in Paris, and he quickly found a new, warmer, and more stylish coat from a shop on the Champs-Elysees. Colored a darker shade of brown, decorated with embroidered pockets and a black collar, it was perfectly suited to the cold, sometimes wet weather. Eureka wasted no time in getting her new winter gear. A fluffy coat of beige fur, from the same refined Parisian shop.

It was just as well they had brought home fancy and warm souvenirs, as the instant they opened the front door, the stiff, cold air greeted them. Such nippy weather was unusual for the town, but Renton could swear it was almost freezing as they walked through the neighborhood and towards the apartment complex. Lights from the small houses cast a warm, orange like glow as Eureka occasionally peered inside to see their neighbors' Christmas trees. Some small, some tall, some lavish, some modest. But every tree told a story of the family that dwell within.

As Renton looked at a fancy tree topped with an angel, he was reminded of just how Spartan and bare his house really was. His family never was particularly rich, even when they owned a farm. He sometimes wondered if he had provided enough for his fiancée.

"Eureka," he asked, "do you ever wish we had more money? I know my family isn't very well off, and it's sometimes been difficult to provide. But I want to know if I've done enough to keep you happy."

Eureka looked in surprise at his doubtful expression and question. What gave him any inkling that she wasn't happy being with him? Then again, she didn't blame him for thinking that way. There had been many times where she felt jealous about how the more fortunate kids were living it up. However, she couldn't complain forever, because she still had something more important to her than any 50-dollar bill. She had family and love.

"Renton, I would never ask anything from you. Not ever. I wouldn't want to take your love and contributes for granted because I found something better than any expensive item on display. I have my brother. I have my friends. And most of all...I have you."

Renton, satisfied and relieved, smiled brightly at his fiancée. She was always the optimist in their relationship, always moving from the past and looking onward to the future.

"Glad to know, darling," he said softly, locking arms with her.

Eureka leaned her head on his shoulder as they continued on. The silence of the night was brought to an end when they both heard a chorus of voices on the street corner. A group of young children were caroling in front of the apartment complex gates.

 _On Christmas night all Christians sing  
To hear the news the angels bring.  
News of great joy, news of great mirth,  
News of our merciful King's birth._

Upon reaching the gatehouse, Renton stated his business to guard on duty while Eureka was enraptured with the acapella chorus. Back home, before the war, no one spoke a word about God or of angels or of some great savior. The songs she sung with her classmates and friends were of austere devotion not to some higher power, but the State. The Party. Their Great Leader. Hearing something like this innocent carol was ephemeral.

 _Then why should men on earth be so sad,  
Since our Redeemer made us glad,  
When from our sin he set us free,  
All for to gain our liberty?_

As the gates opened up, Renton turned to his fiancée, but found her entranced with the caroling children. He couldn't help but smile lightly at the sight. Seeing her find joy in such common sights warmed his heart. When Eureka gently asked if they could offer some money to them for their talent, he couldn't refuse.

A spare quarter clinked in the lead child's tin cup as the last stanza sounded.

 _All out of darkness we have light,  
Which made the angels sing this night:  
"Glory to God and peace to men,  
Now and for evermore, Amen!"_

Not wanting to keep their friends waiting, they walked in tandem towards the elevators to the upper floors. As they reached Dominic's flat, Eureka could hear big band music playing from behind the walls, and glasses clinking together. Renton thought he heard a muffled argument between a young man and woman. He didn't have to guess who they were.

"Should we go in?" Eureka asked, nervously, "Maybe we're too early."

"Dominic said we could come any time we wanted."

He gently rapped on the door, but soon got a surprise.

 _"I got it!"_

 _"No, I got the door!"_

Dominic burst out of the door and almost crashed into Renton. He was in his military uniform, but looked slightly disheveled with traces of white flour and spice on his sleeves and chest. He called back into the flat.

"I told you: I don't have any cooking brandy! We'll just have to use vegetable oil!"

Dominic looked back at his two guests with a sheepish grin.

"Don't mind us. We're just whipping up something for dessert later on."

A sound of shattered glass was heard from across them and Dominic didn't have to think twice to know what that was. He turned his head to his lover's direction.

"Hey, that's the third plate you broke in the last ten minutes!"

"What's that?!" Anemone asked. "I can't hear you over this mixer!"

The black-haired lad hung his head low in annoyance and exasperation.

"Argh. Dammit..."

Renton, clearly noticing his friend's appearance and the commotion had second thoughts of the union. Eureka's misgivings were right on point. Maybe they did show up too early.

"Hey, is this a bad time? You said we could come whenever, but—"

"No, no, it's fine. I'm a mess, but it's cleanable. Now come on in!"

Slowly Renton and Eureka entered the flat under their friend's reassurance. The interior of the flat had lavish decorating, it almost felt like a different place all together. The pair were both in awe and of envy of what they saw. Despite the apparent chaos in the kitchen, the rest of the flat was covered with all manner of Christmas trimmings and trappings. Red garlands on every windowsill. Holly leaves scattered on the dining room table. Small figurines of Santa Claus, elves, and reindeer on shelves and on top of the radio in the corner.

"And before you ask," Dominic said, noticing the overwhelming amazement of his guests,

"no, this wasn't my idea to go overboard in here. Thank Anemone for all the decorating."

"Actually, I'm impressed," Renton admitted. "When I was a kid, my family and I never did this much decorating. We thought it was too much work."

Eureka was starting to feel too lost in herself as she looked around her.

"This looks so wonderful. I could just stare at these things forever."

"How did you even find the time for all of this?"

"Anemone had some of this stuff since middle school. She just kept it in a good place where it didn't get ruined."

Dominic invited them on the couch and gave them two Coca-Cola bottles.

"Anyway, make yourselves at home. I'll set up the table for us."

As the couple sat down on the couch, there was more ruckus going on at the kitchen. Renton couldn't help but let out a good hearted laugh out of nostalgia. It was just like Dominic and Anemone to get into a tizzy.

"I didn't think we could ever spend time like this again. There were times when I wondered if we ever could go back to our normal, daily lives."

Eureka was struck odd by his melancholy, and gently whispered words of reassurance.

"Remember what you told me when we left Paris? You said this was your last battle. We don't have to fight anymore. So don't worry. We have all the time in the world to make up for it now."

Renton nodded, remember that day all too clearly. The young war hero had never felt more grateful in his life for meeting Eureka Novikova than now.

"You're right. Thank you, Eureka."

Just then, the feisty Irish teen finally showed up, greeting her guests. She approached the ebony brown haired girl with a hug.

"Hey! Renton and Eureka, my favorite couple of Bellforest!"

Eureka didn't mind how Anemone's hands were sullied with flour and her hair smelled of spices from cooking. Actually, it was something that just cemented who was in front of her. Always a lively, rambunctious, and somewhat volatile girl who never let anything stop her from being with friends. Not even hours spent in the kitchen.

"It's good to see you, my friend," Eureka said, returning her embrace. "How have things been for you?"

"I've been keeping busy for the big holiday. How about yourself?"

"We just finished decorating our tree," Renton explained. "I wish you could see it; Eureka did a great job with it."

"I never had a doubt in my mind," Anemone said, taking their coats and hanging them near the door. "Come on, no point in sitting around here. Dinner is ready."

"Wonderful! There's so much to catch up on."

"I know, right?"

They gathered around the wooden table with a small fir tree in the middle, decked with lights and ornaments. As Dominic uneasily brought out a few dishes, Renton was taken by surprise at how small the tree was. This couldn't be their Christmas tree, could it?

"Is that your tree?"

"Not what you expected, I'm sure," Anemone admitted. "Yes, this is ours. We couldn't really afford a bigger one. So, we settled with this one instead."

"I think it looks very pretty. Just like the rest of your flat, Anemone," Eureka commented.

"Thanks. By the way, how was your Christmas shopping? I hope you didn't have to deal with crazy shoppers hunting for the best deals."

The couple paused, somewhat embarrassed that they didn't have the same kind of budget Anemone had when it came to shopping. They did not dare venture into the city. Department stores were too rich for Renton's blood.

"We just stuck to the local places around here. Macy's gets too crazy for me."

Anemone laughed heartily, knowing what the lad meant.

"Yes, I wouldn't blame you for not going there. It's dangerous territory during the holidays. Just yesterday, a poor man nearly got trampled by a stampede of people entering Macy's early in the morning."

His jade eyes nearly popped out at that revelation as Dominic served everyone.

"Dear God, are you serious?"

"Dead serious," Dominic replied. "Same thing almost happened to me when I was at Sears Roebuck in the city. There must've been ten people trying to run for the exit. It was like the Running of the Bulls in Pamplona!"

Eureka, who had never been exposed to such things as holiday shopping, was quite surprised to hear such things. What purpose was there to nearly attack another person just to enter a store? Were Americans really like this nowadays? She was most certainly glad that she stayed around small stores, safe and sound. Hearing it from her two friends, it would seem like the battles she faced was nothing compared to this.

"That sounds really scary..."

"Say, Eureka," Dominic asked, "are there any department stores back in Russia?"

"There used to be one in Stalingrad," Renton said. "Eureka and her brothers sometimes took me there. Remember, Eureka? The one on Potemkin Boulevard?"

The snow grey eyed girl nodded and recalled in good detail what they would get from the store and what type of food they'd buy. She looked into such memories quite fondly despite the small tinge of sadness of recalling those time of youth. Back when her mother and younger brother were still alive. Back when her whole family was close-knit and inseparable.

Noticing how awkward Eureka felt, the Irish girl cleared her throat and changed the subject. As soon as she coughed, the oven let out a small "Bing!" sound. That meant some of her delicious contents were finished.

"Anyway, let's eat before the food gets cold, yeah?"

On that, they all agreed, and immediately went to their first plates. Each of them had bowl of chowder and a single tablespoon. One sip brightened Eureka's mood, but what came out of the oven only made her eyes brighten in anticipation and delight.

A fresh, steaming loaf of San Francisco sourdough bread, large enough for the four of them.

"S-s-sourdough bread?!" Eureka exclaimed with sparkling eyes, "Anemone, how did you know that was my favorite?"

The fiery haired girl laughed in amusement of Eureka's reaction.

"I have been your gal pal for almost two years, you know."

Once the foursome said their grace, they all helped themselves with enjoying their prepared meals. There was never a dull moment in the flat. Talking. Gossiping. Joking about. Remembering past glories. Moments like these were what Renton and his future wife missed the most in Normandy. Just living normal lives, gathering with friends, enjoying the best moments their lives had to offer.

By the time the first course was finished, Eureka was still gnawing on the last slice of sourdough bread. Renton couldn't help but smile in amusement; when it came to bread, her appetite was insatiable. She looked to be a squirrel, gathering nuts for the winter.

"Don't eat too much of that bread," Dominic cautioned. "We haven't even brought out the main meal yet."

Eureka, realizing just how much a share of the bread she had had, blushed full-faced red and set down the last piece. As Dominic went into the kitchen, Renton shared a small reassurance with her.

"You didn't hear it from me, but William bought you a loaf for tomorrow."

Eureka gasped softly and then giggled. How thoughtful of Will, she thought. She needed to thank him in the morning.

"I see you are walking much better, Chief," Anemone noted.

"Thanks. It still hurts a bit, but not as bad as before. My doctor said the wound wasn't as bad as it could have been."

"Thank the stars for that."

"Yeah, but the doctor gave me strict orders: no more adventures overseas."

At that, everyone in the room laughed. Renton had said on the train he wouldn't be fighting anymore battles after Normandy, but to even hear it as a prescription from his physician was hilarious.

The soup and sourdough bread may have been enough to make Eureka's eyes sparkle in anticipation but both her and Renton's jaws dropped at what Dominic wobbled out with from the kitchen. A roasted goose, cooked to a perfectly golden brown, and filled with stuffing. The aroma of the main dish was overpowering as the plate thumped on the table. Neither of them had ever seen such a sight. It was mouth-watering to say the least.

"H-how were you able to afford such a thing?" Eureka asked, intimidated by the size of the roasted goose.

"Thank Captain Hawkins' famous Christmas bonus!" Dominic joked as he handed out plates. "It something he does with all the officers on base."

"Good to know the Army is working out so well for you," Renton congratulated, smiling.

Just when anyone else would shy away from the life of a soldier after Normandy, Dominic proved he was still dedicated enough to don a uniform. It was the kind of dedication Renton wished he had.

"By the way, Eureka, how's your brother been doing?" Dominic asked his guests. "I wanted to invite him and Talho over, too. I even called Talho's place at least 4 times. Nobody answered."

Eureka made a slight frown. She was somewhat disappointed that Holland couldn't join them with the rest of their friends, but she also understood his reasons.

"Holland has never been good with crowds or small spaces," Eureka admitted.  
"What about Talho?" Anemone asked.

"Talho? Well..." Eureka said, giggling to herself. Vasili had already told her of his plans to spend time with the militia soldier.

"I guess she has other plans for Vasili this Christmas eve."

"Oh? Like what?" Anemone asked, getting curious.

"I'm not allowed to say~!" Eureka retorted, smiling mischievously.

The Irish girl laughed, amazed by her best friend's comedic side.

"Oh, you cheeky devil!"

The main course came and went, and the goose was soon finished off, along with the stuffing inside. How they managed to eat so much and not burst out of their clothes, none of the four friends knew. But it mattered little, as long as they spent more time together, chatting over talk of the town and the latest personal business. When the goose was taken away, all they were left with were their glasses filled with Coca-Cola. They talked on and on, barely keeping track of what the subject was.

The ongoing war, whose end now seemed within reach. The approaching New Year. Renton's attempts to get back his old farm once school was finished. The latest from the Presidio Army Base. By the time they had run out of things to say, and merely sat in contented silence, Dominic offered a toast to close out the night.

"Here's to the best Christmas ever, and a New Year better than the last one."

He raised his bottle, just under half-full. Anemone's bottle soon joined him.

"I'll drink to that. Here's to being alive and well on Christmas Eve."

Renton nodded, and offered something else to which to drink.

"To finally seeing peace."

Eureka was the last one, but the toast she offered was one from her old country. One often pledged at gathering between friends, neighbors, and comrades. One that seemed far too fitting for the occasion. Raising her bottle, she offered in her native Russian tongue,

"Za miru i druzhbu!" (A/N: Russian for "To Peace and Friendship." A toast commonly made in Soviet times)

"To Peace and Friendship," Renton translated, nodding.

"Síocháin agus Cairdeas!" Anemone agreed in her Irish tongue, with resolve.

"Peace and Friendship!" They all cheered together.

With a clinking of bottles and a final drink, the dinner came to an end. The best conclusion to a Christmas they ever had. It seemed just as well they toasted to noble ideals as those. For in their times as friends together, fighting in Normandy, surviving through school, and evading assassins, they persevered because of the devotion they had to each other. They desired nothing but the restoration of harmony to a weary world.

For now, in one small apartment, in one small corner of the world, among a small group of friends and lovers, everything was at peace.


End file.
